Question: Jeremy's friend Steven will pay him $\dfrac{11}{2}$ dollars for every room he cleans. Yesterday, Jeremy cleaned $\dfrac{7}{3}$ rooms. How many dollars does Steven owe Jeremy? Leave your answer in fraction form.
Explanation: Since Steven owes $\frac{11}{2}$ for each of the $\frac73$ rooms, he owes $\frac{11}{2}\cdot \frac73 = \frac{11\cdot 7}{2\cdot 3} = \boxed{\frac{77}{6}}$ dollars.